fighting_game_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SSE:BAW: Dwayne
This article is about Dwayne’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Smash Bros. spin-off game, Super Smash Extreme: Battle Across Worlds. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Dwayne, the leader of the More Dread Gang and descendant of Mordred brings dread to the battlefield! Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches and a flat-footed kick. 2%, 2%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Swipes a hunting knife overhead. 7% ◾Down Tilt- Swipes a hunting knife along the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Stabs forwards with a hunting knife. 8% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Leaps upwards and slashes his knives three times. 21-26% ◾Forward - Gaea Katastrefo: Dwayne chants a spell that causes the ground in front of him to erupt. 22-28% ◾Down - Stabs to both sides with his knives. 19-24% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Stabs forwards with both knives. 10% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Stabs upwards with a hunting knife. 8% ◾Down aerial - Stomps downwards with one foot. 9% ◾Neutral aerial - Spins around, his knives extended. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Whirls his knives around to hit multiple times with both of them. 12% when all hits connect ◾Back aerial - Stabs backwards with one knife. 7% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Stabs the victim with a knife. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Dwayne hurls the victim away. 8% ◾Back Throw- Dwayne slams the opponent behind him and then slashes them away with a knife. 7% ◾Down Throw- Throws the opponent to the ground and then drops down and knees them in the gut to launch them. 8% ◾Up Throw- Corpus Delecto: Dwayne levitates the opponent upwards and then hurls them away using a magic spell. 9% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Damage Orb ◾Side Special- Sleep Orb ◾Up Special- Teleportation Spell ◾Down Special- Trident Strike ◾Final Smash- Draco Form Skins/Costumes Note: The name of the skin pertains to the color of X Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Placeholder: Taunts Side Taunt: Up Taunt: Down Taunt: Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Victory Animation #4: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #1: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #2: *If X is on a team with X and X got the most KOs during the battle, the victory animation will go like this: Special Team Victory Animation #3: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #1: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #2: *If X wins a battle against X, the victory animation will go like this: Special Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Boxing Ring Alias Trivia Category:Characters